This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Many modern vehicles include tire pressure monitoring systems to alert drivers to a low-pressure condition of one or more of the tires. Such systems typically include a tire-pressure sensor associated with each of the tires or wheels of the vehicle. The tire pressure sensors typically communicate tire-pressure values to a processor or similar device. The system may determine the location of each of the tire pressure sensors to display the location of the corresponding tire having the low-pressure condition. The present disclosure provides a system for identifying the location of each of a plurality of sensors.